Chocolate Whipped Cream Served Over Blueberries
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: What happens when the EEW Women's Champion and her opponent live up to the Land of Extreme's biggest PPV's name, One Night Stand. Contains yuri and Rated M.


**This piece of work has no connection to real-life wrestling companies whatsoever. I feel McMahon and Jarrett/Dixie stunt creativity and I could come up with better stuff. Anyway: a couple of characters I'm going use are the property of Evolutia Online. All others belong to people who roleplay with me.

* * *

**

**Extreme Entertainment Wrestling One Night Stand 2009:**

EEW Women's Champion Damita Ace was in her locker room stretching in front of a mirror in preparation for her championship defense against Team Carnage representative Yuke, who managed to win a Three Fall Series Challenge in order to get to the biggest event in the Land of Extreme. She had just gotten out of the shower and covered herself with a big pink towel.

But as Damita stretched, she noticed someone peeking in the doorway. She really couldn't see who it was?

"Atrocity?" Damita asked.

If it was her brother's former tag team partner, Damita's curiosity turned into a smile. Atrocity always liked to watch Damita bend over and see her purple hair in her face, and Atro was a sucker for strangely-colored hair.

Suddenly, the Peeping Tom walked into Damita's locker room.

A woman. Darkened hair and blue skin. Damita's opponent. The EEW/Evolutia Wrestling Association Vixen's Champion.

The champion quickly grabbed her belt and held it as if to strike.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" asked Damita.

Yuke walked in, dressed as Marvel heroine the Wasp.

Damita smirked.

"You should've been Domino. The blue skin goes perfect with the costume."

Yuke moved closer to Damita.

"Yes, but I like this one better. Wouldn't you agree?"

Damita lowered her championship and moved a little closer to Yuke. Something about each woman was making the other hot inside. And the fact that they were going to meet later in the ring was forgotten as Damita shoved Yuke up on the wall aggressively and pressed her black-covered lips against those of the Blood Queen's. Interlocking hands with the Top Vixen of EEW, Yuke returned the kiss tenfold and even bit down on Damita's lip.

The Women's Champion of EEW's eyes shot opened as she cupped her hands around Yuke's thighs and lifted her up, driving her to the floor in an aggressive spinebuster. Though caught by surprise, Yuke never relinquished her lip lock. But Damita's hands traveled and groped every inch of Yuke as she kissed from her lips to her neck. Returning the favor, Damita bit down on Yuke's neck, a hiss escaping the Vixen's Champion's mouth. The Women's Champion looked back into Yuke's eyes, which were filled with enough lust to match that of Damita's.

Damita: "Hopefully, Chrono learns something here."

Yuke wrapped her legs around Damita's hips, reversing positions so that she was on top.

"He will, and so will you," Yuke replied, pulling Damita's towel off of her and exposing her 34C breasts, a full cup more than Yuke's.

Yuke got from between Damita's legs and stood up, taking her Wasp costume off. She was wearing no underwear underneath.

Damita tried to stand up, only for Yuke to place a foot on her chest.

"Not so fast, champ. I can't allow you to get up just yet."

Yuke got back on top of Damita, pinning her arms above her head.

"I came to your locker room because I didn't want there to be any hard feelings once I take your championship from you."

Damita sat up, biting at Yuke.

"There won't be any hard feelings," replied Damita. "Because we'll be doing this again when I beat you tonight."

Yuke let go of Damita's wrists, instead licking down to her neck until she got to her perfectly hardened and dark nipples. The Vixen's Champion flickered her tongue before her mouth enveloped her opponent's right nipple, a shudder of pleasure escaping Damita's lips as she quivered and moaned. Yuke looked up.

"Is that good?"

Damita nodded.

"Good, then you'll like this."

As Yuke continued suck on one nipple, she fondled Damita's left breast and erect nipple. Damita twitched and squirmed as Yuke teased her. Eventually the Blood Queen stared at the priceless expression of eroticism on Damita's face before she kissed down her opponent's stomach to her waist, parting her thighs.

"Damita...all I did was play with your nipples and you're already wet..."

And as Yuke stood up, that's when Damita did it...she wrapped her legs around Yuke's neck and was about to a deliver a hurricanrana. However, her most sensitive spot- her womanhood- was locked on and targeted. The Vixen's Champion took advantage and plowed in with her tongue, striking the labia. Damita's eyes widened as she released a drawn-out moan and twisted her naked body, allowing her to complete the hurricanarana that sent Yuke into the couch that sat in the middle of Damita's dressing room.

With the challenger to her championship down, Damita quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs that sat on her dresser and jumped on Yuke. She forced her arms behind her back, latching on the cuffs.

Damita licked her fingers as she stared at the blue tunnel of wonder that was Yuke's entrance of love.

And Damita had her at her mercy, on her knees over her couch. But Damita was going to take her time with this. Under the couch was the same item she took home with after her Ambulance Match with Mystique at the Pay-Per-View House Party.

That was a straight-up fight. No Damita Vices used or lesbianic mind games to defeat Mystique.

It was...a kendo stick. Damita walked over to the back of the couch to face Yuke and held up the kendo stick. No reaction from Yuke until Damita went back to the other side.

The Women's Champion reared back, checked her stance and swung. A grand slam of a shot right across the blue buttocks of Yuke that made her yelp.

"Eek!"

Damita smiled, swinging the kendo stick repeatedly until Yuke's ass has welts on them.

"Give me more!" Yuke cried.

"Gladly."

And Damita stuck Yuke one last time.

"Now to get on to the _real_ fun."

Damita threw the stick down and got down on her knees, staring Yuke up and down.

Damita: "For someone with blue skin, you have a pretty pussy."

Yuke: "Thank you, Dami--ACK!"

Damita had picked up the kendo stick and smacked the helpless Yuke across the ass again.

"That's _Mistress_ Damita to you, my little blue bitch. Now we're gonna try this again. For someone so blue, you have a very pretty pussy."

Damita also managed to a finger running up Yuke's very wet sliver, the Goddess of Carnage crying out.

"Thank you, Mistress Damita!"

Damita smiled as she inserted two fingers inside of Yuke, the Vixen's Champion crying out in pleasure as the Women's Champion entered a third finger that was arousing Yuke's G-spot.

"That's good, ain't it?!"

"_Oh, my_ _fucking Gods of Carnage, yes!_" Yuke moaned through gritted teeth and her face buried into the couch.

As Damita retracted her fingers, she pulled a bag from under her couch. In the bag were a variant of sex toys, including one that stood out. It was a red and black double-end vibrator with the words "Team Carnage" engraved on it. On one end was Yuke's name and on the other was the name of her Carnage teammate Roxxie Ink. Apparently, Damita had done some snooping around in the Team Carnage locker room.

"Now, Yuke...I feel jealous. How could you get a toy made for Roxxie, but not for me?"

* * *

This made Damita think back to three days ago on Drown, when she had been in the Team Carnage locker room in an orgy with, Yuke, Chrono Clepsydra and their associate Karla Sofen, who had been dressed as Ms. Marvel. Yuke and Damita had taken turns being subs. But one factor had never changed: Roxxie was sitting in the corner, watching the action.

And crying because she couldn't get in.

But while Roxxie was crying, something in her ear was bothering her. Through tear-blurred eyes, she tried to grab a box of Q-tips, only to accidentally grab the double-end dildo that Yuke was going to give to her as a gift because Yuke thought the other male member of Team Carnage that wasn't chained up, the Manhattan Project, had issues keeping Roxxie happy with his inability to keep his "engine running" and the "key" in the big woman's "ignition."

Chrono always thought that Project had a thing for Big "Beautiful" Women, such as TNA's Awesome Kong, the self-proclaimed BBW from _Norbit_that Eddie Murphy played, and Damita's current girlfriend Nikole Franklin, who was a goddess to be 6'4" and 260 pounds.

Unfortunately for Project, Nikole was out of his league.

Mistaking the dildo for an oversized Q-tip, Roxxie stuck the "questionable object" into her ear, trying to vanquish the source of her irritation while watching the fallout of the game of Naked Twister that Damita and Yuke had joined. Yuke could not resist looking up and laughing at Roxxie sticking the dildo into her ear. And as the Kitsune did, she activated the vibration switch- which really left her content and soothed her rejection by Yuke.

Yuke: "Well, I'll just have to teach her how to use that later on."

Damita also remembered a joke Chrono told her brother the Snypa Rifle, former EEW Television Champion, that same night before the Three Fall Challenge:

_Roxxie was in a wheelchair recuperating, from the ass kicking she got from me & Yuke during the Carnage rules match.  
She was on a pier watching the ocean and the waves crash. She spots Toxin, and waves to him.  
Intrigued, Toxin walks over to Roxxie.  
"I've never been kissed" she says shyly.  
To which Toxin removed his face mask, and kissed her. He then nodded indicating that she had now been kissed.  
"I've never made love" she then went on to say  
To which Toxin grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her off the bridge!  
Yuke, who was watching all of this, while eating an ice cream cone walked over and stood next to Toxin  
"There! Now you've been screwed!"_

When Snypa told Damita, the Women's Champion hit the floor and rolled around laughing until she cried tears of laughter.

* * *

Damita smiled as she held the dildo.

"No matter, Yuke...I'll just have to make sure it works before Roxxie gets ahold of it. Right?"

"Yes, Mistress Damita."

And so, Damita picked up a handcuff key from off the floor. The Vixen's Champion got on the floor, spread out on all fours. Damita got up, telling Yuke she'd be back, leaving her challenger to massage her own clitoris until her One Night Stand opponent returned wearing a strap-on that contained a vibrating egg on the inside for Damita's pleasure.

Kneeling behind Yuke, Damita slowly inserted her unnaturalized "foreign object" inside of Yuke and let loose on her. The Women's Champion pulled Yuke's dark blue hair as she thrust into her, all while feeling the pleasure of the egg rubbing against her own clit.

_They always said that chocolate cream and blueberries sounded good together,_thought the champion as she pounded inside of Yuke, forcing out squeal after squeal out the challenger's mouth.

"I'm a thousand times better than Chrono, ain't I?!" boasted Damita, pulling back on Yuke's hair.

"Oh, fucking yes!" groaned Yuke in tune with Damita's thrusts. "Pull my hair while you violate my hot cunt!"

Damita used her free hand to stimulate one of Yuke's nipples, which were hardened to the point Yuke reacted to the slightest touch....

* * *

Now it was Yuke's turn, as she had Damita's arms tied behind her back.

"Say my fucking name, bitch!" yelled Yuke, fully mounted on Damita while she shoved a synthetic dildo that had been packaged and never used in and out of the champion's mouth.

"I want more, Queen Yuke..." Damita replied.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give you more of that prick in your mouth, then I'm gonna put it in your throbbing little pussy before I win your fucking title tonight."

Damita refused to let Yuke think she would win their match, but she wanted to continue deep-throating the dildo. Yuke shook her head as she moved down between Damita's legs, shoving the substitute penis in and out of her wet, craving hole.

Damita squirmed, cried out, and moaned but never once give up any ground to forefeiting her championship.

If she was destined to lose, it was to be in the ring.

And so, Yuke tried her hardest to get Damita to give up. She couldn't.

Suddenly, the challenger hit a 180, facing away from Damita and continuing to tease her with the sex toy.

The helpless champion took stabs at Yuke with her tongue as she slowly worked her hands out of her bonds. Getting deeper into the manner of things, Damita practically put her whole face in there as her tongue struck pink.

"Oh, damn..." moaned Yuke as she tried to bury her womanhood in Damita's face.

Yuke lowered her body and buried her face inside of Damita, her tongue striking the champion's clit. Muffled moans could be heard from Damita, who was under the muff of her opponent, getting her face fucked....

Damita's hands now free from bondage, she reached out and grabbed a blue 13" vibrator.

"I'm at your back door, you bitch..." Damita said, muffled as she plunged the vibrator inside of Yuke's forbidden cave.

The vibrating sensation inside of Yuke's ass was too much for her to endure and she squirted, spraying her orgasmic juices into Damita's face...

* * *

But making Yuke cum was only the beginning for Damita. This time, in Damita's queen size bed that was in the back of her locker room, (Yes, she has another room inside her locker room)the champion was on top again and riding, her and Yuke sharing a double-end dildo. Both Vixens were pulling at it as Damita bounced.

Yuke couldn't help but reach up and continue groping Damita's bouncing tits as the two thrust into one another, the pair's moans increasing in volume and the two slowly reaching their limits....

Damita grit her teeth as she pushed against the double-ended toy...harder and harder...

"Oh, fuck! I'm comng!"

Damita hopped off of Yuke, who turned around and used her fingers to violently massage Damita's clit until she sprayed the walls and sheets of the bed.

"Oh, yeah, baby. Cum for me!" Yuke yelled as she used her free hand to drive the dildo deeper into her own cunt...

* * *

Moments later, both the champion and challenger were both on the cough together, snuggled up.

Yuke: "Damn, that was awesome..."

Damita turned to her.

"That's even better than what happened Thursday. Only thing that would've made this epic- Roxxie in the corner crying again."

"I'm sure she's off somewhere playing with her new gift. It's an improvement over Project."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

In the pile of Yuke's clothes was a buzzing. She slid off of Damita and picked a phone out of the clothing.

"Hello? Yeah, Karla. Tell him to wait up. Thanks. Later."

Yuke turned to Damita, who got up.

"Chrono's waiting for me. But don't worry, we'll do this again- only this time, I'll be the one with the belt."

Damita kissed her opponent's lips.

"See ya."

And as Yuke was about to walk of Damita's dressing room, _butt naked_, the Women's Champion did something unexpected: she grabbed Yuke from behind and hoisted her up in the air, then turned around and brought her down in a one-arm slam on the floor.

The Ore Ga Damita.

"You're right, Yuke. We _will_ be at it again, but _I'll_ still be the champion. See you in the ring."

And Damita picked her up towel, wrapping it around her body as she walked out of her dressing room to go pay a visit to someone one would least expect: Chrono.

* * *

**This is all in good humor. The ToxinxRoxxie reference was a joke. Chrono Clepsydra, Yuke, and the mentioned Karla Sofen and Evolutia Wrestling Association are property of Evolutia Online.**


End file.
